pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Bayleef
This Bayleef is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is one of the Starter Pokémon Ash caught while traveling through Johto. Personality When she first joined Ash's team as a Chikorita, Bayleef developed a crush on Ash and was often extremely jealous if any of his other Pokémon got his attention. In this case, Pikachu. She was also stubborn, passionate and sometimes violent. Despite that, she had a strong friendship with most of the Pokémon in Ash's party. However, since evolving, Bayleef has changed and still adapted to being a member of Ash's team with her some of more personality traits as a Chikorita having mellowed. In addition to holding her own in battle, Bayleef is also a stronger and powerful fighter to, using her vines as a means of greatly restricting her opponent's movements. Biography Johto Bayleef made her first appearance in The Chikorita Rescue when she was a wild Chikorita who Ash and his friends came across while walking through the mountains. Despite her small size, she proved to Ash that she was very tough by defeating his Bulbasaur with a single Vine Whip. Chikorita even went against very high odds to fight against Ash's Charizard. This in turn left her injured and although she wanted to continue fighting, she eventually fainted, forcing Ash and his friends to bring her to a Pokémon Center for treatment. Seeing her potential, Team Rocket tried to get Chikorita to join them. Chikorita later developed a crush on Ash and began constantly seeking his approval, whenever she was released from her Poké Ball to engage in battle or stop Team Rocket with Ash often being left greatly embarrassed by her displays of affection for him. It was later revealed in Chikorita's Big Upset that Chikorita was female and that she was jealous of Ash giving so much more time and attention to Pikachu than he was to her. In JE083: Current Events, after witnessing Ash be attacked by Team Rocket's Pokemon, Chikorita gained the strength to evolve into Bayleef and was successful in defeating Team Rocket, sending them blasting off with a Vine Whip after both Pikachu and Electabuzz's electrocute them with their Thunderbolt. Despite that, in JE084: Turning Over A New Bayleef, the newly evolved Bayleef still believed she was small enough to jump into Ash's arms, not realizing she had grown so much. While Ash was carrying lunch, he angrily told Bayleef to get away and stay away from him. His harsh words left Bayleef in tears and she ran away from Ash while her feelings got hurt. When Ash, Misty and Brock found her after spending many hours searching for her, she'd been taken in by a kind old woman and she refused to accept Ash's apology. Ash, guilty over his treatment decided to stay put in hopes of getting Bayleef to forgive him but she refused his offers, ignoring and even refusing him. On such occasion, she even hit Ash with her leaf. After seeing Ash trying to save her from Team Rocket, she realized Ash truly was sorry and forgave him. Since evolving from Chikorita, Bayleef has still kept her longing feelings and crush for Ash which did end up getting her in trouble on several occasions. However after getting used to her size, she managed to become a vital part of Ash's team and helped win many Gym and League battles. Ash left her at Professor Oak's Lab when he decided to make a fresh start when he left for Hoenn. Sinnoh In An Old Family Blend, Bayleef was one of the Pokémon Professor Oak sent to Ash and Bayleef tackled Barry when it got separated from Ash. However despite being called up, Bayleef didn't take part in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Known moves Voice actress Mika Kanai (Japanese and English) Trivia *Bayleef is the first confirmed female Pokémon that Ash has captured. *Interestingly, while Bayleef was a Chikorita, she always said "Chika" instead of "Chikorita". But in Chikorita's Big Upset and Current Events She often said "Chikori" when she is in danger with Pikachu and seeing Ash gets hurt from Team Rocket's Pokémon when she cries to see him getting hurt and caused her to evolve into Bayleef. This changed after she evolved into a Bayleef when she has started saying "Bay"'' ''despite her full name being Bayleef. *Bayleef is the first female Pokémon to develop a crush on Ash. *Bayleef is Ash's only Pokémon to evolve in the Johto arc. Gallery References pl:Bayleef Asha Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon